


Our Twisted Fantasy

by BoneEmpress



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, One-Shots, One-Sided Relationship, Other, not very romantic, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneEmpress/pseuds/BoneEmpress
Summary: As children, we may all have dreamed of meeting our prince charming or our knight in shining armor, but I guess we had never imagined falling for the villain. I guess we can never really choose who our heart falls for, which is sometimes not a good thing, especially when your falling for murderers. What has your life come to?You can also find it in Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/NyctophilicsOblivion





	1. Apologies (Brian/Hoodie x Reader)

Three years has passed since Brian went missing. There were no clues, no leads, nothing that can possibly tell you where he is or what could have had happened to him. You have searched endlessly for him yet all attempts were fruitless, you would always come back empty handed. Your friends and family had repeatedly tried to persuade you to stop looking for him, but you will not give up, he was alive and you just know it, you have to find him. You refused to believe he's dead. He cannot be dead. 

The gods must have pitied you at some point and decided to give you a possible lead, a possible clue that will help you find him. You had recently just came home from your part-time job, you were exhausted and too tired to drive to possible spots that Brian will likely appear; it was a stupid way of finding leads but its better than nothing. Throwing your tired body on the sofa, you decided to go on your phone a bit and browse, you rarely had time for yourself and you rarely had enough time to do something enjoyable or remotely relaxing. Deciding to go on youtube and watch some funny cat videos to brighten your day, you had accidentally stumbled on a youtube page called Marble Hornets. Something clicked in, you remembered Brian calling you one late afternoon and telling you about how he had auditioned for a film a friend of him is making. You were rather excited and teased him about it which he awkwardly laughed off. A couple days later, he called you again and told you he got the spot and he was the main character. 

_"So what's the film called?" you asked, gazing outside your window with a smile on your face. You had known Brian since childhood, he was your best friend and your unrequited first love._

_"I think it was called Marble Hornets..." he paused and you can hear the quiet shuffling of papers on the other side of the phone,"Yeah it's called Marble Hornets. I'm pretty nervous, I mean what if I'm not good enough for it, you know..." You smiled, you would have slung your arm around his neck if he was next to you._

_"You'll do fine, Brian! I know you can do it, you got this." you exclaimed, a small fit of giggles escaping your lips. You can hear him chuckle at the end of the line, a warm feeling bloomed in your chest, you missed his laughter. "You're right, thanks (Y/N)."_

You can feel tears pricking at the corner of your eyes, if you can find the creator of the channel, maybe he could give you an inkling as to where Brian is. For the first time for the pass three years, you felt something blooming in your chest, the warm feeling of hope. 'Just wait, I'll find you, you asshole and hit you for making me so worried.' you thought to yourself, a small chuckle escaping your lips as you thought of the possibilities. 

You decided to stalk the channel and find any clues as to where the creator might be staying. You were rewarded for your patience, a day after you found the channel, the creator, Jay, had uploaded another entry stating that he was currently occupying a hotel somewhere near Rosswood Park. You eagerly called your workplace and announced that you were talking a week leave, something important came up and you need to attend to it immediately. Your boss simply sighed, "If you weren't such a good worker, I would have fired you a long time (Y/N)." he said, you took that as a yes and thanked him. The next few moments were spent on preparing for your trip to Rosswood Park which was at least a 7 hours drive from your place. 

You had finally arrived at your destination after driving for 7 hours with 30 minutes break every so often. You had decided to wait for Jay in the car park, if he doesn't show up in about two hours, you'll look around the hotels located near Rosswood. After almost an hour an a half waiting, another car pulled in just two cars away from you. Hurriedly, you stepped out of your car to check whether it was the person you were waiting for, a sigh of relief escaped your lips, you found Jay! Quickly locking your car, your hurried over to him. 

"Wait! excuse me!" you called out, waving your hand frantically at him. Jay turned to face you, confusion written in his face. "um, can I... help you?" he murmured, shifting slightly his weight slightly to his other leg. You gulped and tried to swallow the nervousness you were currently feeling. 

"Yes... You're Jay, right?" he nodded, "I'm a friend of Brian and I...I was wondering if you can help me find him..." Awkwardly, you rubbed the back of your neck, you were a stranger to him, why would he help you? At least you tried, right? 

"I would, but I don't what I could help you with... I didn't really know him that much but... I could try and help you." He replied, eyes looking anywhere else but at you. You released the breathe you didn't even know you were holding. A smile bloomed on your face, "Thank you."

You accompanied Jay in the forest of Rosswood Park, there was something...off about the place but you decided not to mention it. As you searched the forest for about an hour or more, you decided to call it a day and head back to the car park. The forest was rather deathly still, it was disturbing you to say the least. 

"Hey Jay, I don't mean to scare you or anything but did you hear the sound of footsteps while we were snooping about in the forest?" You whispered, glancing around your surrounding. Jay nodded, "I did but I didn't want to scare you so I didn't anything." He mumbled. You both reached the car park, and just before you were ready to head off, Jay called your name. 

"Hey, uh, can I get your number just so that I can stay in contact with you if anything happens?" You nodded and you two briefly exchanged numbers before jumping in separate cars and heading off. You decided to stay at a cheap motel, which in your opinion wasn't too bad. You drifted to sleep quickly, you were exhausted after driving for 7 hours and walking around in the forest for almost an hour or two. You didn't notice the hooded man that followed you. 

The next morning, Jay called you and told you to check the channel called 'totheark', "Someone was filming us yesterday, whoever it is, they know you." he said, fear seeping in his voice. You could feel shivers down your spine as the phrase 'they know you' repeated in is mind. You quickly hooked yourself up to the wi-fi and searched up the channel. A video was recently uploaded last night by the youtuber, totheark, the title? 'Apologies.'

You clicked on the video. The screen was black for a moment then it blinked to life with a photo of you smiling at the camera, hands both held up to a piece sign. Lines of static interrupted the photo and distorted the audio, a text then surfaced in front of the photo. "I know you." it read and you couldn't help but feel the cold sensation of fear rushing in your veins. The photo vanished in lines of red and gray static, it was then replaced a video of you sleeping, arms carefully tucked under your blanket as you slept on your side. You could see a hooded man leaning against the wall adjacent to your bed, his shadow towering over your figure. Another text appeared on the screen, "You shouldn't have come, only death awaits." He crouched down and gently tucked the hair covering your face behind your ear, chills crawled down your skin.

"I know who you are searching for." the video was cut and then replaced by a grayscale photo of Brian smiling at the camera, a large 'X' was drawn from corner to corner of the picture. "He is gone. He is dead. Don't come looking." The photo then faded in the background, the screen then slowly became corrupted by lines of static, the audio was going haywire before it all stopped and a single text appeared on the black screen. "My apologies." 

It took awhile for you to realize you were crying. Putting your phone away, you curled yourself up in a ball and wept. Your body shook and trembled as your sobs became louder and louder until you couldn't contain it anymore. You were afraid, lost, broken but despite all that, you were desperate for answers. Totheark's videos only created more questions, how does totheark know you, how did he die, HOW? You weren't going back without answers, whoever totheark is, they can burn in hell. You're going to find your answers and Brian, there's no way in hell you're backing down now, not when you've spent three years of your life looking for them.

 


	2. A Sadness Runs Through Him (Masky/Reader)

You found him curled up in the corner, face buried in his hands, his body trembling. Quickly, you grabbed his bottle of pills and rushed to his side. "Tim? Tim, I'm here." You reached to take his hand only for him to swat him away, fear written in his eyes. 

"Don't touch me!" he cried out, backing further away from you. Your heart ached, you couldn't bear to watch him in this condition. "Tim, its alright, it's (Y/N)" You whispered softly, edging just a little bit closer to him. He looked like a cornered animal terrified of its predator, you couldn't help but just want to embrace him and whisper sweet nothings in his ears. 

There was a moment of silence before Tim broke the ice, "We should just break up, (Y/N)" he breathed out after finally regaining his composure. You stiffened and stared at him with wide eyes, "Why?" You managed to whimper out, were you not good enough? 

"You'd be happier without me, like everyone would have been..." when those words left his lips, you immediately understood, he still blamed himself for what had happened. Almost a year had pass since the tragedy of Marble Hornets, but Tim still suffered flashbacks, still suffered from the guilt that he felt. Swallowing the lump forming in your throat, you replied firmly, "No." 

He seemed rather startled by your answer and was about to say something when you cut him off.  "Do you think I'd leave your side too soon? Well guess what mister, you have another thing coming!" You exclaimed and threw yourself at, enveloping him in your small arms. Tim struggled against it, trying to wriggle out of your grasp but you had a surprisingly strong hold on him. You gave him a firm squeeze. 

"I know you're afraid..." you whispered softly, " and I understand that. I know you still blame yourself over it, but even if you could turn back time, who's to say that it won't happen? I understand that you're afraid for me but I can handle my own Tim..." You paused and temporarily pulled away from him, you locked eyes with him and you can see the emotions swirling in his eyes. It as like a dam, full, overflowing, and ready to erupt. And it did. 

He buried his face at the crook of your neck, you can feel the tears drenching your skin. You pulled him closer to you and held on to him tighter just to let him know that he is not alone. Not anymore. 

"It was my fault. It was my fault. If it wasn't for me they would have been alive! Alex, Amy, Jay, Brian..." he wept and tightened the grip he had on your shirt, "they would have been happy. I..." the words were barely coherent anymore as he sobbed. Rubbing circles on his back, you gently rocked him, you are his pillar when he needs somebody to hold him upright. 

It felt like hours before Tim had finally regained his composure. He had stopped crying and instead opted to stay wrapped up in your arms. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest, he felt like he was special, he felt happy for the first time. "Thank you...Thank you, (Y/N)"  he murmured, cuddling against you. A smile made its way to your face.

"You're welcome. I'll always be here for you" you replied, giving him a small peck on the cheek to which he abruptly interupted by crashing his lips onto yours and whispering, "I love you." 

A warm feeling bloomed in your chest, you couldn't help but feel the thousand butterflies fluttering in your stomach. You returned the kiss with fervor, "I love you too, you dummy." 


	3. A STRANGE LOVE STORY (HUMAN!EYELESS JACK X CANNIBAL!READER)

Jack watched as the female before him methodically worked on the corpse of a grown man, probably around his mid-thirties. A smile formed on his lips as he watched her brows furrow in concentration, scalpel slicing through tender flesh, as if noticing his gaze, the woman paused and looked up to him, a puzzled look on her face. 

"Is there something you'd like to say?" she asked, carefully putting aside her scalpel. Jack simply shook his head, his lips quirking up to a grin, " Nothing, I was just thinking of the right words to describe how beautiful you look like as you cut through the corpse." he replied nonchalantly. 

"You're a strange man, have I ever told you that?" That drew a laugh from him, his dark eyes gleaming in delight. "You're as equally as strange as I am, (Y/N). You eat people for your everyday meal." She rolled her eyes, a small smile made its way on her features.

"And you enjoy watching me gut and slice them. A normal person would have already called the police on me and yet here you are, curiously watching me. How's that biography you're working on? " Removing the blood stained latex gloves and carefully putting them aside, the (H/C) woman made her way towards him.

Jack shrugged and made room for her to occupy, his arm slung over the chair, a smirk on his lips. (Y/N) sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his torso possessively. She cuddled against him, a sigh escaping her lips "Do you remember the first time we met? " Jack nodded and loosely wrapped his other arm around her, "Did you include it in that biography?" 

A chuckle escaped his throat, "Of course, that was one of the best days of my life." (Y/N) giggled and looked up to him, " One of the best days of your life could have ended up in a  tragedy, you know that right? I could have killed you right then, chopped you into pieces and made you my dinner." She stated casually, an amused look on her face.

Jack straightened up, gently he cupped her chin and brought it closer to his, "Who cares, you didn't kill me in the end." He replied and kissed her roughly. He pulled her closer to him until she was sitting on his lap. She returned the kiss with fervour, her hands now cupping his cheeks. They proceeded to make out in the couch for a few moments before breaking away to catch their breathes, a huge grin etched on their faces. 

"Don't get too excited now, Jacky, I still have a corpse to take care of." She slid off his lap gracefully. Jack huffed and slumped  against the couch, an uncharacteristic pout gracing his features, "You make me jealous of a dead body. You seem to pay attention to it more than me." 

(Y/N) chuckled, carefully she slid the bloodied gloves back on and picked up the scalpel and restarted her work on the corpse. "Well, you can never get in between a girl and her food, Jack." 

"Even if it's a human corpse?"

"Especially if it's a human corpse." She replied firmly and focused her attention back to the corpse. Jack grunted and stood up from the couch, "Well if you need me, I'll be upstairs and working on my biography. I think I've gathered enough idea to write another chapter." 

She simply hummed in reply, her hands working methodically on the corpse, "Don't pepper it with too much detail about me, okay? I don't want the police knocking on my door anytime soon." 

Jack chuckled and made his way upstairs, "Don't worry, I won't. Besides, I'm sure you'll simply turn them into another meal." he called out as he reached the top of the stairs. 

"Not if there's an entire squad of them and they're pointing their guns to my head!" She yelled from downstairs, a smile on her lips. 

Her relationship with Jack was the only thing that seems remotely normal in her life and she'll willingly admit that it's the kind of normalcy she'd willingly embrace. As normal as it can get, of course. 


	4. UNHEALTHY ATTRACTION  (SLENDERMAN X READER)

For all of her life, (Y/N) had been stuck in a padded white cell with red glowing symbols each etched on the four corners of her confined space. She didn't know what they were for, nor did she bother to find out. She is also bounded to the walls with a metal chain, her hands and feet both had thick metal with similar symbols etched on them, bind her to the walls. She remembered struggling against them as a child only to have them send jolts of electricity through her veins. She stopped struggling against them, she stopped thinking as well, she knew she couldn't escape from this fate. There was no point trying. The lights suddenly flickered and then went out, plunging her into darkness. She stared at the walls, the symbols stopped glowing and the chains binding her felt less...constricting.

She pulled at the chains and to her surprise, it did not zap her, instead it snapped like a twig. She blinked and again pulled at the rest of her chains and watched them snapped. She was finally free. The sound of the doorway opening filled the silent room, (Y/N) stiffened and turned to look. The lights were still out but she can see an outline of a tall figure against the door. She slowly stood up, there was something about the figure in front of her that sent alarm bells ringing in her head, she needed to get away from whatever it is. 

The sound of static assaulted her ears, driving her down to her knees, a scream ripping through her throat. She curled herself in a fetal position, hands placed on her delicate ears in attempt to block away the horrendous noise of static assaulting her. It stopped, darkness enveloped her. 

* * *

 _"You're finally awake, child"_ a voice in her head spoke. (Y/N) quickly jolted up, her eyes wide as she surveyed her surroundings. Her (E/C) eyes landed on a tall, lanky figure dressed in a black business suit and had no facial features. Her mind went blank for a moment before she jumped and attempted to bolt from the creature, fear filling her system. 

The creature was faster, a black tendril shot forward and wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her back. Her terror heightened, in an effort to free herself, (Y/N) grabbed the tendril around her waist and ripped herself free. To both of their surprise, she managed to rip through the tendril and fall unceremoniously on the ground. A burst of static similar to the one she suffered in the cell assaulted her ears, immediately her hands shot up to cover her ears. 

" _Ungrateful human. I freed you from the confines of that lab and this is how you repay me?"_ a voice erupted in her head. She felt tendrils wrapped itself around her wrists and ankles, their hold tight and painful. 

A strangled cry escaped her lips, "please...I did not mean to offend you, I was simply afraid" she croaked. The creature lifted her up in the air, its nonexistent eyes boring through her figure. Th tendrils' clutch tightened and she couldn't help but scream and writhe in pain. 

 _"I don't need your apologies"_ the voice sneered,  _"what I need is for you to make an oath to me."_  The creature brought her closer until they were only a few centimeters apart.  _"You are to become my tool, my weapon. Until then I will ensure that death will not touch you. Serve me well and I might just offer you your freedom, do we have an agreement (Y/N)?"_

 __The female could only nod in agreement, she couldn't trust herself to speak. The creature finally released her and she dropped with a loud thud on the ground.

_"I am called The Slenderman, now follow me and stick close. I shall introduce you to your fellow proxies, they shall teach you what you are required to do."_

Shakily, the female stood up and followed him in silence, fearing that the tall creature will hurt her again. The path they walked on was eerily quiet, she could feel scrutinizing eyes watching their movements, more specifically they were watching her movements. A shiver went up her spine, instinctively she walked closer to The Slenderman, right now the creature before her was the lesser evil than those who might be lurking in the shadows. 

"Where are we? This feels like I'm in a different reality..." she whispered, glancing around her. The creature did not bother to turn and face her but answered her question nonetheless. 

 _"We currently are in a different world called Jaladir, and what you see now is but ruins of a once glorious world. We will be arriving at our destination_." He replied in monotone. 

He did not lie when he said they'll be arriving shortly. Merely five minutes had passed and they have stopped in front of a large, gnarly tree with grey vines hanging down from its high branches. The said tree glowed a brilliant flash of yellow, causing her to close her eyes and only to open them and find that they are in a different place. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips and she turned to the tall man for an explanation. 

 _"Welcome to Yggdrasil, new proxy. Come now."_ A tendril reached out and guided her forwards. Within the tree was rows and rows of twisted roots that suspiciously looked like cell. Slenderman guided her towards a circle in the far corner of the room, _"Stay and keep your eyes closed."_ He instructed and she obeyed without question. 

Her heart pounded against her ribs, she could hear the snapping of stiff roots into place but she didn't dare open her eyes. An overwhelming feeling enveloped her and then disappeared, never had she ever felt so light and so free than she did now. She felt as if she was flying, soaring the blue skies and leaving behind her past. Sadly, the wonderful sensation ended and she found herself next to Slenderman again, this time they were not alone. 

* * *

Months, maybe even years had passed since (Y/N) had been recruited to serve and act out the faceless man's wishes. And in that time she had felt pain beyond words, guilt and despair filled her every waking hour. She had felt the pain of dying and yet death's embrace would always elude her waiting arms, just like he had promise. She had killed, she had died, she had cried and she had suffered under his command but she did not dare question him.

Somewhere along the lines of working for him, she had found a strange and twisted solace within his company. It was beyond her understanding but she felt at home, at peace with him. More time had passed them by and yet she never aged, instead she grew stronger and she no longer cried nor despaired when she took a person's life. She had forgotten about freedom, instead she hungered for something else; his affection and approval. So she killed and died without question, without hesitation just for him. She welcomed death and destruction with open arms, the consequences be damned, as long as she can be of use to him, she had no regrets. 

 _"You have matured, (Y/N)"_ his voice echoed in her head. Her heart fluttered when he spoke her name and of course, he had complimented her! She could feel her face flush, "Thank you master, but that is only because of your guidance." 

Slenderman turned face her, his bony limb reached out and wrapped itself around her waist,  _"You have served me well, child. I have promised you before that I shall grant you freedom should you serve me well, but am I right to think that you will not take the offer?"_ She eagerly nodded, she couldn't bear to leave his side. 

"Of course. I wish to serve you master, I wish to serve you until I am of no use to you." despite his lack of facial features, (Y/N) swore he smiled. Her heart skipped a beat. 

 _"Very well then. I am aware of your romantic attraction towards me, my dear."_ He paused, a tendril gently caressed her cheek. Heart pounded against the confines of her chest, _"Prove to me that you are worth my affection and I shall grant you power beyond your imagination."_

She couldn't help but shiver in excitement _, "Of course, master."_


	5. THOSE HALCYON DAYS (ALEX KRALIE X READER)

They were happy, despite a few relationship bumps, (Y/N) and Alex were happy.  Her smile would always reach her eyes, her laughter were like music to his ears, her words never failed to make his chest feel warm. He used to smile that adorable, dorky way he does, he used to drag  her along to go check out scenes for his short films and by the end of the scouting, they would be sitting in the car and making out. He missed them, he missed the days when he still had her in his arms, he missed the days when he can still hear the beating on her heart.  But all those good days have their ends, but neither Alex or (Y/N) thought it would end up like this. Neither of them thought that those halcyon days would end with him becoming a murderer and her becoming the bloody corpse in front of him.

The gun felt heavy in his hands, shakily Alex let the gun drop to the floor, tears brimming the corner of his eyes. Dropping to his knees, he crawled towards her cold, dead body. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout and apologize to her, but it'll all be in vain, she can't hear him anymore. He stopped just by her side, both hands cradling her limp hand. Blood drenched her (H/C) locks, tangling them in small knots, small blood splatters littered her maroon shirt. Even in death, she was beautiful. 

"It was all his fault..." he murmured, kissing her cold fingers, "It was all his fault..." he allowed the tears to flow as he held her hand tightly in his.

If only time would rewind for them, maybe Alex could fix this. If time would only turn back just this once, he would happily lay down all he has just to prevent the events that would cause not only her demise, but the death of all his friends as well. 

" I've done everything to try and keep this under control...damn it (Y/N)... why did you have to come" He softly whispered as he held her hands, tears streaming down his cheeks, "why did you come..."

* * *

He stared emptily at the ceiling, he had said what he had needed to say to Tim. It's sad but maybe this death was fitting for him, but for all that he had done, not once did Alex felt guilt except for (Y/N)'s death. 

 _'(Y/N)...'_ His mind wandered back to her beautiful face. Her luscious (H/C) locks framed her face perfectly, her smile was always bright and warm, when they kiss, he could feel his heart soar. It's funny, thinking of such trivial things as he bleed to death,  _'just like she did.'_

There's no triumph, no anger, no sadness now, for him, it was finally over. He could finally see her again, maybe just for a brief moment, they'd meet again in the afterlife. He'd hold her tightly in his arms and apologize profusely, kneel if he needed to. Alex's eyes were finally closing, peace had found him once again, he felt like he was in (Y/N)'s arms again. A small smile appeared on his lips and in his last moments of lucidity, he thought he saw her smiling face.

 _'(Y/N).'_ Her name echoed in his mind once again before the death came and took him in its arms and there was only darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rather short but I do hope you enjoyed Alex's one-shot. It's mostly focused on Alex's thoughts and feelings towards the reader because I feel like Alex doesn't get too much love from the fandom. He was a victim in this too so I felt like I needed to write a sad one-shot for him.


	6. APOLOGIES II (BRIAN/HOODIE X READER)

 

Despite the warnings he had given her, the (H/C) female continued her search for Brian. A bitter sort of anger rose in his chest, why can't she just listen and heed his warning? He had kept his eyes on her, monitoring her movements as well as Jay's as they trek the Rosswood Park. It was rather annoying watching them together, a small pang of jealousy would pull at the strings of his heart as he watched them from a distance. Years ago, maybe it would have been them together like this, hands intertwined and matching grins on their faces as they explore the woods. It would be impossible for it now, many things have happened, too much has been taken from them, things which they no longer can redeem. 

Their hushed whispers echoed silently in the eerily quiet forest, the sun was slowly melting in the horizon, painting the skies a muted orange and yellow, each color blending smoothly over the other. Brian watched them make their way back to the parking lot, not wanting to stay too long in the forest. He tailed them quietly, camera focused on their moving figures. They would stop every so often, eyes scanning their surrounding in hopes of discerning anything out of ordinary. Brian stooped low, his back firmly pressed against the wide bark of the tree. Listening intently, he waited for them to move again which didn't take them too long to do so.

"Jay--"

"We should stay at the same hotel--"

He listened to their conversation, only picking up small tidbits as the pair move in a brisk pace. He felt a creeping anger when he heard Jay's reply, a strange reaction but justifiable since (Y/N) was a friend or maybe a former friend. What place does she hold in his heart? Brian pushed the thought aside and continued to follow them, stopping when they finally reached the end of the forest. He lingered by the edge of the clearing, his camera still focused on their movements. He watched as they entered their respective car, listened as the engines blared to life and watched them drive away. He stopped recording once they were gone, a weary sigh escaped his lips, a creeping sense of jealousy rose in his heart. 

* * *

"I think someone was following us in the woods." (Y/N) murmured softly, leaning against the cream colored wall of the room her and Jay were occupying. The man glanced at her before nodding. 

"Do you think its that hooded man again?" An exasperated sigh escaped her lips, "Maybe. He had uploaded another video regarding me and Brian disappearance." There was a brief pause before (Y/N) spoke again.

"Do you really think Brian's gone?" she said softly, eyes misting with tears. Jay swallowed, he didn't exactly know what to say to comfort the woman in front of him. 

"No." he replied, his voice wavering slightly. There was no conviction in it but the (H/C) woman didn't dare point that out and so they kept quiet, offering a silent prayer to whichever god is  listening. 

* * *

It was time to make a move, he had waited long enough, (Y/N) was falling further down the rabbit hole and he can't allow her to go down any further. Brian had swiftly tracked  her and Jay down, phase one of the plan was accomplished, secondly he would need to take her out of the hotel room as quiet as possible. There's no room for mistake. He felt rather confident though, he has Tim to help him should the plan require last minute changes.

Carefully, Brian picked the locked of the door and quietly entered the room they were occupying. (Y/N) was sleeping on the bed adjacent to the walls and as far as possible from the door. Motioning for Tim to come inside, the two carefully and quietly navigated their way in the room. Brian stopped next to her bed, quickly glancing over his shoulder to check on Jay, the man was still sleeping soundly. Returning his focus on (Y/N), he observed her. 3 years had passed since he had last seen her, she's changed. Carefully, Brian bent over and scooped the sleeping woman in his arm as smoothly as he can. He watched her for any reactions, finding none, Brian cocked his head towards the door, it was time to leave. 

Tim moved quietly, opening the door for Brian and (Y/N), they the place left quietly.

* * *

The morning sun rose in the sky, bathing the room with warm sunlight. The  (H/C) woman sat up from the bed she was occupying, something didn't felt right. Rubbing the sleepiness out her eyes, she scrutinize her surroundings. To her horror, she was no longer in the hotel room with Jay, instead she found herself in an old room with gray paint peeling off the walls. The floors are littered with empty water bottle and food wrappers, the room has a small window on the wall opposite to her. 

Her eyes fell on the masked figure with a red frowning face stitched on its fabric. He was casually leaning on the wall in the corner of the room, his gaze fixed on her. Fear gripped (Y/N), her heart pounded hard against her chest, her head screaming at her to get up and run because he will kill her. Before she could make any move to stand, the man crossed the room, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Why didn't you leave?" She froze, she recognize that voice. (Y/N) looked up,  a hopeful look in her eyes, "Brian...?" 

"I asked you a question  (Y/N)." There's anger lacing his voice and she couldn't help but get angry at him as well. 

"Is that all you have to say?! After three years, three fucking years of not seeing each other, not having a clue where the hell you are, is that all you have to say?!" She exclaimed, standing up to his height. 

"I searched and searched for you, I looked for you for three whole years and this is all you have to say to me?!" Her voice broke as she continued ranting to him, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. 

Brian kept quiet, eyes studying the woman with cold eyes, "I never asked you to come looking, it would have been better off if you didn't come here at all." 

The words were like knives to her heart, she couldn't help but cry. 

"I warned you over and over again to leave and yet you never listen. I told you not to come looking and yet you disregard that as well. Do you know what kind of mess you've gotten yourself involved in?" His voice was flat but she could her the anger seeping in his words. 

He changed. He had changed so much, he was no longer the Brian he knew. There's no warmth in his voice, its just flat and cold. He was closed off, he didn't want anyone to come closer. There's an invisible wall between them, one she can't break. 

"What happened to you...? You've changed... you've changed so much..." she whispered softly, her voice breaking as she spoke. 

Her anger had died down only to be replaced by heartbreak and bitterness. When he didn't answer, she looked up at him with teary eyes. Reaching out to touch his face, she spoke again. 

"Please... talk to me, just tell me why. Why?" Tears rolled down her cheeks as her hands cupped his cheeks. 

"Please just tell me why..."

Brian stepped back from her, pushing her hands away from him. He was angry, bitter, and tired. She didn't understand what he would give just to get back all that has been taken from him. She just didn't understand. 

"I'm not obligated to give you an answer. Just rest and I'll take you back to your car, once we're there,  leave. You found me didn't you? You don't have any reason to stay so just leave and don't come back." He replied, his voice heavy with bitterness and anger. 

She couldn't say anything back, her heart ached as she looked at the man before her. He was broken, angry, and in pain but she couldn't do anything to ease his burdens. He had ended their conversation, there was nothing left to say between them. 

(Y/N) sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall, her knees drawn to her body and her arms wrapped around them. 3 years had put too much distance between them, a distance she can't cross and him, unwilling to cross. Whatever bridge they have built between them has been burnt to cinders that she desperately tries to hold on to.


	7. GHOST  (BEN DROWNED X READER)

_Look behind you_  
Avoid the shadows   
Watch your back now   
Make your breathing shallow...

She was being watched but by who, that still remains as a mystery to (Y/N). There are prying eyes inside her home, observant and predatory, hungry. Due to the ominous feeling bouncing off the silent halls of her own home, (Y/N) rarely stayed in her house, opting to stay in her best friend's house or a hotel for the night. However, whenever she's home, she made sure she was never alone. She had contacted the police a few times about it, had camera installed in and out of her house for her own safety but she had never felt safe. There's someone or something inside her house and she can't see them but they can see her. The thought alone sent shivers down her spine. 

BEN watched her struggle through her own surveillance camera, a small smirk appearing on his lips. The female had drawn his attention one early winter morning. She had newly brought his game from Ebay, out of curiosity he had decided to  _check_ on his new owner, duly intent on making their life a living hell. He was greeted by a beautiful sight, a woman with (H/C) hair and delicate features stood before him, idly going through her emails. BEN felt his skin tingle in excitement, he wanted to break her beyond repair. 

Deciding that watching and waiting had become rather mudane for him, the Link-look alike decided to manifest in front of her. Licking his lips in excitement, BEN used his abilities to his advantage. Flicking the lights off, he listened as the woman yelped in surprised. He could sense her fear and he absolutely loves it. 

He manifested behind her with a huge grin on his face, his glowing red eyes glimmering with malicious intent. Taking a fistful of her hair, BEN tugged at them harshly, eliciting a cry of surprise from her. 

"Hello, love. I finally get to meet you in the flesh." Dread washed on the (H/C) woman, she stood frozen for a moment before trying to untangle her hair from her captor's hand. 

"Let go of me!" She screamed, thrashing wildly. BEN gripped her hair tighter and pulled harshly at it. 

"You look lovely struggling like this. How about we play a game, doll? If I win I get to keep you, if I lose I set you free." He offered, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Let me go you psycho! I won't play your stupid games! " She screamed as she thrash from his grip. BEN sighed, letting her hair go, he pushed her to the floor. 

"I offered you a way out but it seems like you want to do this in a difficult way..." he paused, his red eyes eerily flashing in the dark room. 

(Y/N) backed away from him, groping around the floor for a weapon or just any objects to hit her perpetrator. BEN moved forward and bent down to grab both of her ankles. Almost immediately, (Y/N) kicked him in the face before scrabbling to stand up and make a dash for the door. BEN stumbled for a moment, stunned before pursuing her and tackling her down on the floor. 

"That was uncalled for, doll. You've made me quite angry...You've met a terrible fate, (Y/N)." (Y/N) watched in horror as the man before her glitched in and out of existence before once again solidifying in a corpereal body. 

The boy leaned in and stole a kiss, "If only you took my offer and behaved like a good girl, I wouldn't have had to resort to this." He shook his head, an amused smile on his lips. 

Terror gripped her as she watched her body turn to pixels and crumble away. She struggle under away, attempting to break free but her body was slowly but surely disappearing and turning into pixels. 

"We'll have so much fun in my world, doll. " He whispered seductively, caressing her face before she finally disappeared in the material world. BEN followed suite, once he disappeared, the power flowed once again. There was no trace left of him or (Y/N). 


	8. FOR LOVE (TICCI TOBY X SERVANT!READER )

"Toby," she hissed vehemently, glaring at the young man in front of her. Despite his mouth guard covering the lower half of his face, (Y/N) could see him grinning at her, taunting her.  

"Is something wrong?" he asks teasingly, his eyes holding a mischievous glint in them. He cocked his head to the side, his dark eyes fixed on (Y/N)'s motionless figure.  The female in question glowers at him, both  hands balled to a fist, "You know damn well what's wrong!" she harshly whispers through gritted teeth. 

Toby only smiles wider, the excitement glazes his eyes and as quickly as possible, he grabs her hand  and pulls her forward. She falls in his open arms with a small gasp of surprise from the suddenness of his movement. She tries to squirm out of his grasps, she can't be seen with him, especially not this way. Toby only holds her closer, his arms snaking around her waist and holding her firmly, "It's okay (Y/N), you don't have to worry. Laughing Jack doesn't suspect anything." He whispers, head buried on the crook of her neck. 

"Not yet!" she hisses underneath her breathe as she continues to try and get him off her. "Toby,  what if my master finds out? You know what he is capable of!" she whispers, this time her with her voice breaking with fear lacing her words.

A small gasp escape her lips as she feels his lips latch on the skin of her neck, " Never." He growls, "Never call him master in front of me, (Y/N). You are only allowed to call him master when you are in his home, but when you're with me, call him by name." He nibbles on the skin of her neck, a purr escaping his lips.

(Y/N) (L/N) was an unfortunate soul who had accidentally stumbled into the lair of the Creepypasta, creatures who were supposedly nothing but stories, yet here she is, enslaved by one and enamoured by another. It was a predicament she couldn't get out of, having only given an ultimatum of dying a gruesome death or be a slave to one of them; valuing her life back then, she had chosen slavery rather than death.  But now, death seemed to be the better option than the hell she willingly put herself in. 

"What are you thinking of..." Toby whispers, his lips placing butterfly kisses on the junction of her neck and shoulder blade. She could feel his hands rubbing circles on her sides, a shiver went down her spine, she wasn't prepared for this.  "Toby, please stop." she whispers again and tries to remove herself from his grasp but he only tightens his grip on her, a small groan escaping his lips.  

"Relax (Y/N), I won't go too far..." he paused his ministration, "not tonight, at least. I missed you" Despite the pounding of her heart, she forces herself to relax in his arms. 

"I missed you too..." ceasing her struggles, she slumps in his arms, giving him permission to abuse the skin on her neck. "Hey, kiss me."  

Her request startles him for a moment and then he chuckles, "This isn't really like you, you know?" he said before complying with her command.  "Well, at least I get to kiss you before I die." she replied in between as Toby ravishes her lips with rough kisses. 

He holds her close to him, his hands firmly placed on her hips as  he continually crashes his lips against hers. "Like hell I'll let that happen. Now just shut up so  I can deepen the kiss." 

She smiles, a small giggle escaping her lips "if you say so."  

The fear she felt a few minutes ago were slowly disappearing, being with Toby made (Y/N) feel safe and secured. With their moments being together  brief, she couldn't help but treasure the times they're together despite the fact that she might get killed by her own master. 

"You make me do stupid things for love, do you know that?" she says as they part to take in some air. Toby smirks and pushes her against the tree, "I do since you make me do the same thing."


	9. No Escape (Laughing Jack)

'He's back.' A nagging voice in the back of her head whispers, tone heavy with implications she knew but couldn't get her finger around it. 

Who's back, (Y/N) didn't know but her mind is screaming for her to take precautions, screaming at her to be aware of her surroundings. What worries her is that she didn't know what she was looking for, she doesn't understand what danger is after her. The (H/C) haired woman was too absorbed with her thoughts to even notice her son calling out to her. 

'Who?' She asks herself again, 'Who's back?' She pondered, her hand gently treading through her silky locks of hair. 

"Mommy!" The high pitched squeak of her son snapped her out of her reverie. Her eyes immediately darted to her sweet, sweet little angel. 

"What's wrong, love?" She asks, her (e/c) eyes wide as she assessed her son. 

Curls of dark hair framed his round cheeks, brilliant brown eyes twinkling. He was small, tiny and adorable and (Y/N) couldn't help but smile at her cute adorable baby. There was nothing out of place in the boy's clothing, no hair disturbed, no traces of blood or injury of any sorts. She stopped for a moment, why did she expect the boy to be covered with blood?

"Mommy..." The boy called again, (Y/N) raised an eyebrow at her son's strange behaviour, "What is it Miguel?" Her son was acting strange, but why? Why? 

"Can I go play with Jack?" He asks, brown eyes fixed on her, a pleading look on his face. 

Jack, why did that name sounded familiar. (Y/N) frowned, "Who's this Jack, honey?" She cooed, motioning for the boy to come sit with her. 

"He's my friend! He wanted to take me outside but I said I have to go ask mommy first!" The boy enthusiastically replied, brown eyes twinkling. The reply made her frown deeper, her gut wrenching with fear. She placed an hand on the boy's shoulder, there's something awfully wrong going on. She needed to call the police now. 

Reaching for her phone beside her, a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. It was cold, the hand reminded her of corpses. A shiver ran down her spine, her heart pounded against her rib cage, she can hear it beating louder and louder in her ears. She should have called the police sooner. She lifted her gaze away from her hand and instead looked up to see her captor. Medium length dark hair falling just below the shoulders, pale skin, inky black eyes and a pointed cone for a nose. (Y/N)'s breathe hitched and her mind screamed at her to wrench herself from his grip and run, run far away. 

"Jack!" Miguel enthusiastically cried out, leaving her side and standing next to the monstrosity holding her hand. 

"I'm glad to see you again, my little weasel!" He then turned his attention to Miguel, a huge - one that couldn't possibly be human - grin spreading on his thin lips. "Miguel!" He cheerfully acknowledged, his free hand reaching to ruffle the boy's hair. 

"Don't touch him!" (Y/N) screamed, forcefully ripping her hand from his grip. A hiss escaped her lips and blood dripped freely from her broken skin, the clown's nails or claws to be more accurate, gashed her skin when she jerked away from him. 

Hastily she grabbed her son away from the clown's reach with her uninjured hand and dragged him as far as she can muster, her eyes frantic and wild. She knew him, she knew him from long, long ago back when she was still in that wretched asylum. He was only an imaginary friend back in her adolescent years. He was supposed to be imaginary. 

The clown chuckled and grinned slyly at her, "Aw, little weasel don't be like that!" He cooed as made his way towards them. "Don't you remember me?" He innocently cocked his head to the side, a stark contrast to his terrifying appearance. 

"Get away from us!" (Y/N) exclaimed as she back away further, adding more distance between them. 

Jack blatantly ignored her and bridged the distance, "We used to go on adventures together, don't you remember? You loved them too, especially when I take you to my carnival!" He exclaimed, eyes glinting dangerously, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

"And you especially loved me." He added his grin stretching inhumanly wide. 

(Y/N) shivered. Her head pounded against her skull, black spots are dancing in her eyes, the (H/C) haired woman is losing too much blood but her body refused to succumb to fainting, she had to get away from him and take Miguel to safety. Jack is already in front of her faster than she can blink, his long, spindly arms wrapped around her waist and pulling them - her closer to him.  (Y/N) opened her mouth to scream but to her horror, a pair of cold lips firmly clamped over her own. 

Miguel struggled and tried to push Jack of her but all his efforts are left in vain. "What are you doing to Mommy!?" The boy cried out with a fury his eight year old voice could muster. 

Jack pulled away from her, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked at the boy, "(Y/N) doesn't need you anymore, kid. " he paused, his grey eyes twinkling. 

"She has me now, children like you are only a distraction." He added as he wrapped his irregularly large hand around the boy's neck and lifting him up. (Y/N) gasped and without any second thoughts she grabbed the nearest object, which was an umbrella, and lunged at him. 

"Let go of my son!" She hollered, swinging the umbrella with all the strength she could muster, disregarding her bleeding arm. 

The umbrella landed a solid blow on the clown's midsection and causing him to double over and let go of the boy. Miguel scrambled away and (Y/N) shouted for the boy to run, when he didn't, (Y/N) swiftly propelled him forwards. 

"Run-"

"But mommy-"

"I SAID RUN!" she bellowed and the boy quickly scrambled on his feet and fled, not looking back. 

(Y/N) turned and found the clown immediately in front of her face, a huge grin on his face. She shivered and in one last attempt of escaping his grasp, she shoved him away but  Jack's hands immediately grasped her wrists and pulled her towards him. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her tightly in place. 

"You think you can run away from me again, (Y/N)?" He sneered as his hold tightened. "Well think again, my little weasel. You're forever mine." He added with a grin and then everything turned to black. 

The clown's smile will be forever etched in her mind. 


	10. Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOULMATE AU: ONCE YOU ENCOUNTER YOUR SOULMATE, YOUR CHEST WILL EMIT A RADIANT GLOW OF A COLOUR THAT MATCHES YOUR SOULMATE!

           "Y/N," her mother gently nudged the sleeping girl, a trace of terror evident in her quiet voice. 

The girl stirred and slowly sat up on her bed, eyes narrowed as she rose. A small yawn escaped her lips and she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. Once she was awake enough to form a coherent reply, the door to her bedroom swung open with a loud bang. The mother and daughter pair jumped at the sudden noise, Y/N's head snapping immediately to the intruder. 

The girl, however, could only make out the silhouette of the person but it was enough to terrify her; whoever it is, they are wielding a weapon. Y/N felt her mother's arm wrap around her protectively, her grip firm and tight. The intruder moved forwards, a weapon on each hand, then lunged at the pair. Her mother acted quicker than Y/N's eyes could follow, she was suddenly pushed to the side and thrown off the bed. 

"RUN--" 

The sickening crunch of bone breaking filled the air followed by a dull thumping of her mother's head and body as they fell on the carpeted floor of her bedroom. Y/N watched both in horror and morbid fascination as blood squirted and soaked the carpet flooring. She wanted to scream and scramble to her mother's side but she was too frozen with fear to even dare move a muscle. The murderer turned to her, their weapons dripping with newly spilt blood now brandished towards her direction. They moved closer and closer and despite wanting to close her eyes, Y/N didn't dare take her eyes off her soon to be murderer. 

When the person was mere centimetres away from where she stood, something extraordinary happened. The person's chest glowed and so did hers. The person stopped in his tracks, their glowing chests illuminated both of their features. 

"What the fuck." He growled under his breath as he glanced at his chest then to hers. He tucked his weapons away and instead crouched in front of her, his eyes boring into hers. 

"You?" He sneered, eyes narrowing as examined her, "Someone pathetic as you as my soulmate?" His bloodied hand reached to grab her chin but Y/N recoiled from him, her eyes burning with hate and anger. 

Of all people her life could have been tied to, fate had decided to tie her to a murderer. Her mother's murderer, to be precise. She pushed herself to the corner, she'd rather die than be with him. She didn't want to be with him. 

"Do you think I asked for a psychopath as a soulmate?" Y/N spat under her breath, her tone venomous.  Viciously, she swat away the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. 

"Kill me." Y/N added bravely, using the walls to pull herself up. A part of her screamed at her to run, screamed at her that she didn't want to die but another part of her wanted nothing to do with the man that had just murdered her mother in front of her so Y/N squashed the feeling of fear and hesitation. 

The man, who really was just about the same age as her, stood up and thoughtfully weighed his options. After standing there for a good minute, he cocked his head to the side and Y/N could feel chills run down her spine as he spoke, "Now why would I do that?" 

Before she had time to think, his fist connected with her gut and Y/N fell to the ground clutching her stomach, her breath knocked out of her lungs. She heard him sigh and the hilt of his weapon collided with the back of her head and darkness finally swallowed her again.

* * *

        A groan escaped her lips as the wandered back into the waters of consciousness. Y/N's eyes slowly opened, taking in the sight of paint peeling off the walls, assorted piles of trash littering the floor and a tall, imposing figure standing just at the corner of the room she was currently in. The being seemed content of watching her from that distance, at least it seems to be content, granted the creature does not hold any human facial features. Her gut twisted, Y/N eyed the tall being, not daring to take her eyes of it. She wanted to scream but the bone-chilling aura coming from the creature had made her think twice before crossing it. 

"You're finally awake." She felt the soft buzzing of white noise in her ears, "To think that my proxy would stumble upon his soulmate during his mission was rather unexpected, more so his decision to keep you alive." 

The soft buzzing erupted into a loud, gritting static in her ears, Y/N covered both of her ears, head ducked in an attempt to shield herself. She screamed in pain, the buzzing and crackling of the static noise in her ears never fading. She could feel tears run down her cheeks, blood spilling from her mouth as her teeth sink themselves in the soft flesh inside her mouth. 

"You are useless to us, to him," the creature paused but it did not ease away the pain she was feeling, "but should we recondition you, then you will be of use." The pain finally ended and Y/N crumpled on the bed, both hands still clutching her ears to muffle the static noise. 

"Toby." The creature's voice boomed again, and the man called Toby entered the room, "You took her here, you will be in charge of her reconditioning. I will give you two months to recondition this pathetic human you've brought, if she does not meet my standards, I will gut her." 

Her stomach churned again, cold shivers running down her spine as she listened to their conversation. Toby didn't even bat an eye, he only nodded and turned to her, his head cocked to the side. 

"I'll be sure not to disappoint you, Master Slenderman." came his reply, his voice dripping with eagerness that did not sit well with her. 

* * *

        She eyed him warily as he grabbed her hand and lead her through the twisting halls of the mansion. His chest was glowing, just like hers, Y/N's nose crinkled in disgust as she glanced at their intertwined hands because of millions of people around the globe, her soul just so happened to be destined for a manic killer who serves a faceless being known as Slenderman. 

"Why did you let me live. Why didn't you kill me?" Y/N seethed as she attempted to wrench her hand out of his grasp. Toby's hold, however, remained firm around her wrist. 

"What fun would it be if I just killed you immediately? Do you really think I care about your well being?" He replied as he guided her through the halls and into the living room where an assorted kind of...people occupied it. 

His words stung, attempting to jerk her hand away again, Y/N pulled hard but it was in vain and her actions seem to only annoy the brown haired man in front of her, "Stop or I will punish you." His grip tightened and Y/N swore she heard the bones in her wrist crack.

"I am well capable of hurting you in any form imaginable, Y/N. Remember that." Toby growled as he continued to drag her trough the living room. Eyes were on them but Toby does not seem to mind the curious gazes sent their way. 

"Anyone here can kill or torture you, Y/N. I am your only protection, your leeway, so don't test my patience because none of them will protect you." He added with finality in his voice. He stopped and glanced back at her, pulling at his mouth guard, Toby pulled her closer and close the distance between them. 

His lips pressed against hers, Y/N's eyes widened and she immediately recoiled but Toby's free hand gripped the back of her head and kept her in place. Without any second thoughts, she bit hard on his lips, causing it to bleed but the boy paid no mind to it. He pulled away a few seconds later, a large grin on his face, his eyes glimmering under the dim light of the room. His lips kept bleeding but he didn't even bothered to feel it or wipe the blood trickling down his chin. 

"I could do so much worse than a kiss, and you know that so don't test me." His hand found hers again and he latched his hand on hers and pulled her along as they move towards the front door. 

Her cheeks burnt in shame and anger, hot lava seemed to gnaw at her stomach as she glared at the brunette. He killed her mother in front of her, abducted her, and lastly threatened to not only kill her but offending her in a way no one should ever experience. She will give him hell. A new fire seemed to burn within Y/N as she vowed to take revenge on the man that walked in front of her. 

"I will get through this and I will do whatever I can to kill you." She murmured under her breathe as she followed him. She'll live up to the Slenderman's standard and survive this ordeal.

"I promise over my dead body." 


End file.
